The last fall of an Angel
by superloudean
Summary: A mysterious girl, who talks to Angels is found by Sam and Dean...Why are the demons after her? Is she only wanted by demons? Follow her adventures along with our beloved brothers My Friends first story ever so please be gentle and give it a try...
1. Chapter 1

ΟK GUYS! DON'T WORRY THIS IS NOT ANOTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN! IT'S MY FRIENDS FIC AND I'M HELPING HER CAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON FF..

ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY FRIEND "LUCIFER'S ANGEL"

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

I started blinking hearing all this fuzz around me people screaming and then this even more annoying sound like a siren, before I can say a word I felt strong hands lifting me up but every sight was blur and distant.

MAN: "careful, careful"

It was weird the fall had stopped but I felt like I was still falling.

MAN: "please people make some room" he ordered the people around us the voices were fading but not the fuzz my head was about to explode.

MAN: "can you hear me?" he asked me then, I blinked again as I was gasping for breath

MAN :" can you please tell me your name?" he insisted it took me a while to respond

ME: "Se-Selene" I replied and then blacked out.

I was reliving again the last 2 hours alive, my little chat with God, the place where Lucifer's sword is hidden and the Winchester's He told me to find them because they could help me and I could help them sent Lucifer back to hell. I then felt the sun shining so bright it was almost painful I finally opened my eyes only to realize that I was lying on a bed and millions of machines all around me all I knew was that I had to get out of there and so I did, not knowing where to go I started running luckily I found a church and I hid myself in there until I could figure out my next move.

I was praying when I heard the door opening my heart stopped beating for a while I hide behind a colored glass- 'window' and sat there quietly. The steps were coming closer even if I couldn't hear them I could sense the presence.

MAN: "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." The voice tried to reassure me . For a while there was silence but then another man spoke.

MAN: "We know who you are we were sent to protect you. We know what's after you".

He said in a friendly tone.

ME: "Who are you?" I finally asked. I had forgotten the sound of my voice.

MAN: "'m Dean and this is my brother Sam" he replied. I after hearing the names started sauntering outside towards them my heart was beating again I was staring at them for what seemed like centuries sighing with relief, I stopped before them smiling.

ME: "The Winchester's?" I asked to make sure I wasn't mistaken. They both shook their heads simultaneously

BOTH: "Yeah" I kept smiling staring at Dean.

ME: "And you're Dean, THE Dean?" I said…..

DEAN: "Yes, THE Dean" he answered smirking while he's brother rolled his eyes in desperation….

ME: "The Angels were talking about you" I said

They looked at each other frustrated

SAM: "Wait, you talk to Angels?" he asked curious

ME: "Not always. I overhear them most of the time" I replied

SAM: "What do they say about us?" he wanted to know

ME: "They mostly talk about Dean, they don't like you very much" I answered as nicely as I could.

I paused for a while and then thought of what God told me.

DEAN: "Are you alright?" he asked staring at my empty gaze. I shook my head smiling.

We all stood there quietly when my necklace flashed black. I took a step back.

ME: 'They're coming" I screamed terrified

SAM: "Who? Who's coming?" he asked

ME: "Who do you think?...They're coming for me" I replied then the door burst open and a woman with black hair came running in. I sighed in fear

SAM: "It's okay, she's with us" he reassured me

DEAN: "Ruby, what the hell is going on?" he asked her

RUBY: "Something big is coming we need to get her out of here" she answered

Dean came beside me wrapping his hands around my arms

DEAN:" It's okay I guess you can trust her, she'll take you to a safe place and we'll meet you later" he said I followed her as I didn't seem to have any other option we hid in a closet leaving the Winchester's out there.

* * *

(Lucifer's Angel: Ok, minions that was my first fan fiction SUPERNATURAL story so be nice I hope you liked it…)


	2. Not knowing what the future holds

WOW MY FRIEND CAN UPDATE FAST! :) ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER!

* * *

Me and Ruby were sitting in there quietly I could hardly breathe and I was afraid that she would attack me any moment now but despite the fact that she was one of them I could tell she was afraid too.

DEMON: "Well, well what is this? Dean Winchester, God I love reunions…" he said sarcastically

ME: "We should help them" I said taking a step forward but she stopped me placing her hand on my shoulder.

Someone was pinned on the wall

DEAN: "Who are you?" he asked

DEMON: "Don't you remember me…? Well that breaks my heart" he replied while punching Dean, staying in there doing nothing made me feel so guilty they were risking their lives to save me….

DEMON: "I guess I shouldn't blame you though it's been a while, but we were so close….in hell!"

The demon kept talking and I was so worried about them.

DEAN: "Alistair" he said me and Ruby looked at each other terrified once we heard the name

RUBY: "You still wanna go out there?" she asked me while I was still trying to swallow

ME: "God help us"! I whispered my voice was shaking

All we could hear now was fisting and yelling Alistair would never stop

ALISTAIR: "Where is the girl?". he asked no one was speaking

DEAN: "What makes you think we'' ll tell you?" he asked him laughing Alistair punched him again

ALISTAIR: "Maybe this…" he said and then we heard Sam screaming I couldn't take this anymore

I tried to get out but Ruby transported us somewhere else.

ME: "We must go back. They need help" I screamed

RUBY: "They'll be fine" she said and took me by my hand

ME: "I though you were with us" I said disappointed, she sighed

RUBY: "I am" she answered

ME: "So why don't you wanna help them?" I continued

She didn't answer right away. She kept looking at me.

RUBY: "Because I'm scared" she finally admitted lowering her head. Well that was unique a demon being afraid of its own 'family'.

I was staring at her with open jaws not knowing what to say

RUBY: "Come on, we should leave…" she said then

ME: "Where to?" I asked

RUBY: "I don't know, but we can't stay here" she replied and we kept on walking.

*HOURS LATER

My legs were so soar I couldn't even feel them I didn't dare asking how long we've been walking just then I saw a notice board saying 'SOUTH DAKOTA', Ruby sighed in relief.

RUBY: "Uh, finally a diner.." she said dragging me by my hand, the truth was that I was kinda hungry myself but the somnolence was taking me over but I didn't say anything. We sat on a table by the corner so we could have our piece of mind.

WAITRESS:" Are you ready to order?" she asked in a friendly tone

RUBY: "Yes, I'll have the French fries and you…?" she started

ME: 'Same for me" I said quickly

WAITRESS: "Alright French fries are on the way…" she replied and then walked away with the menus.

We stood quiet for a while with me staring out the window never taking my mind off the Winchester's.

RUBY: "What are you thinking?" she asked

ME: "Nothing" I replied pressing my lips together.

RUBY: "You're a terrible liar you know that?" she commented laughing I faked a smile back.

Silence returned

RUBY: "They'll be fine. You don't have to worry about them" she tried to comfort me. I shook my head wanting to agree with her.

ME: "I just, I feel guilty" I said

RUBY: "Why?" she asked confused

ME: "Well they're risking their lives to keep me safe and I'm sitting at a diner eating fries" I explained she laughed.

RUBY: "Yeah, but they're freaking worth it aren't they?" she answered filling her mouth, I shook my head desperately still staring out the window. She then placed her hand on mine taking me by surprise

RUBY: "Listen to me, they will be Ok, I know them I mean they're the Winchester's what the hell? They'll stay alive" she said smiling

ME: "How can you be sure of that,?" I asked

RUBY: "Because they have someone to protect" she explained, I stared at her, jaws open. How could she be so nice? She's a demon, a demon I kept repeating the word in my head, while she was digging in the plate….

Afterwards we crushed in the nearest motel hoping Sam and Dean would contact in time. Even though I barely knew him I felt a strange connection with Dean….

I woke up by voices outside one was Ruby soon I recognize the others too, I rubbed my eyes trying to focus to the morning's light and then I went in the bathroom to change in a grey pair of jeans, a white tank-top, white all stars and catch my hair into a ponytail. They were all staring at me which made me feel a little uncomfortable, Dean smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

DEAN: "You look great" he said smirking at me. I kept smiling.

ME : "Thanks you look good too" I returned the compliment, though the scars on his face really upset me.

SAM: "So did you got here alright?" he asked breaking the silence

ME: "Yeah, she really helped me. She's not like them" I replied smiling at her.

DEAN: "Yeah, I hear she does that. Listen I…..I'm sorry" he started saying

RUBY: "Yeah, yeah you can thank me later can we go now? This place won't stay safe forever" she said interrupting him, and we all head to the Impala.

Most of the ride was silent except Dean who was laughing all the time

SAM: "What do you find so amusing?" he asked, Dean shook his head

DEAN: "Nothing, is just isn't ironic having an Angel and a demon in the back seat? he explained, Ruby shook her head desperately looking out the window, I did the same.

After hours I felt hands shaking me

DEAN: "Hey, wake up we're here" he said grabbing my hand I rubbed my forehead as we sauntered to the door.

SAM: "Ruby you wanna…?" he started saying but she was gone

SAM: "Where did she go?" he asked, Dean rose his arms as he didn't have the answer to his brother's question.

ME:" Where are we?" I asked

DEAN: "Don't worry we're at a friend's house" he reassured me I was locked in his beautiful green eyes for what seemed like hours, Sam knock on the door while Dean was still holding my hand a few seconds later an old man with a hat and a beard slightly opened the door looking at me confused I took a step back and lowered my head.


	3. Whatever may lie ahead

ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) MY FRIEND THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ALERTS! :)

* * *

Dean dragged me inside not leaving my hand, we stood there waiting for someone to say something.

DEAN: '' Ok, that's…'' he started saying but then he realized he didn't know my name

DEAN: '' That's the part where I should know your name right?'' he asked, Sam laughed

ME: ''I'm Selene'' I whispered lowering my head as every gaze was on me.

MAN: ''Beautiful name. I'm Bobby nice to meet you Selene'' he replied very nicely, I smiled, after we shook hands we all sat on the couches.

BOBBY: '' Who wants beer?'' he asked BEER? I repeated the word in my head

DEAN: '' You know I do'' he said, Bobby laughed

SAM: '' Yeah, I'll need one too'' he shouted for Bobby to hear.

DEAN: '' You want anything?'' he asked me. I nodded no, then Bobby returned with the beers.

BOBBY: ''So who cares to explain?'' he asked us, I lowered my gaze a little.

SAM: '' Well, Selene here is an Angel, Castiel ordered us to find her and protect her'' he began.

My heart stopped beating hearing this name again. My eyes opened wide and I started trembling this didn't go unnoticed by them.

DEAN: '' Are you alright?'' he asked I didn't move at all they all looked at each other confused.

SAM: '' Did I say something wrong?'' he said raising one eyebrow.

ME: ''Castiel….'' I murmured in fear

DEAN: '' What's up with Cass?'' he asked worried. It took me a while to answer thinking his angry face again.

ME: '' He doesn't want you to protect me'' I finally explained

SAM: '' What are you talking about?"

ME: ''He doesn't want you to protect me, the Angels want me dead'' I finished my sentence and got up running to the door, a hand stopped me.

DEAN: '' Wow, there. Why would the Angels want you dead?'' he asked curious….

I was mesmerized by his emerald green eyes I couldn't find any words….

ME: ''I'm sorry it was my mistake I shouldn't be here, I'm so sorry'' I apologized

BOBBY: ''Hold on missy, you ain't going anywhere until you tell us why the Angels want you dead'' he said dragging me back inside.

ME: ''I fell'' I began still hesitant though…

BOBBY: ''You fell?'' he asked

ME:'' Yes, I fell from Heaven but it's not like I wanted to He ordered me'' I continued, they were all shocked

DEAN: '' He, who ordered you?''

ME:'' God'' the long silence that filled the room was terrifying me

BOBBY: ''You talk to God?, You've seen him?'' he asked while Sam and Dean where still looking at me with open jaws.

ME: ''Once, before I fall he asked me to find Dean so we could fight Lucifer together'' I said avoiding their faces..

After a long pause Dean got up still holding the beer in his hand

DEAN: ''Will you excuse me, I'm going for a walk'' he said heading outside, I knew this would happen I should have run away before. Sam run behind him

SAM: ''Dean, wait'' he called at him.

In the end it was only me and Bobby.

BOBBY:'' I'm sorry for this I didn't expect that reaction'' he explained to me I sighed

ME: ''Well, I kinda was. That's why I wanted to go before it's too late but now…''

BOBBY: ''This isn't your fault, soon he'll see that this is the only way he just needs some time to accept that the Big Boss up there actually cares about him'' he said

ME: '' Ok. Well I guess it's time for me to go now'' I replied heading for the door

BOBBY: '' You're kidding right?. It's not safe for you to walk alone out there you'll stay here'' he said

ME: ''But….''

BOBBY: '' No but let me take you to your room'' he said leading the way

ME: ''Thank you'' I said and followed him upstairs.

* * *

*IN THE MORNING

I heard my name been called over and over again like a chorus from a song I slowly opened my eyes to find Dean kneeled beside me I leaned back surprised but relieved that he was okay.

ME: ''Dean, what's going on? What are you doing here?'' I asked confused after seen it was still dawn

DEAN: ''I'm sorry to wake you I just wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier'' he whispered. I kept rubbing my forehead.

ME: ''Oh, it's ok don't worry about it I understand'' I tried to reassure him he smiled a little and then the sun shone on his beautiful face and his eyes sparkled making me melt….

We were both looking at each others eyes until the sound of the alarm distract us

DEAN: ''You wake up so early?'' he asked I lowered my gaze

ME: '' Dean, I…. I have to go'' I finally said he was frozen for a while

DEAN: ''What?'' he said a little too loud

ME: ''I'm sorry I just can't put your lives in danger anymore you will never be safe around me'' I explained

He got up and sat on the bed only inches away from me I could feel his breath unto my skin.

DEAN: '' What are you talking about? We were never safe'' he said

ME: '' Dean, please you have to understand you have to see that I can't stay here, I'm an Angel I can take care of myself''

DEAN: ''No way! No you're not leaving, if Cass ever dare touching you I swear I'll kill him'' he screamed pleading me not to leave

I almost smiled

ME: ''Thank you for everything, even if the order was a trap, you kept your promise, you protected me with your life and I have to do the same, it'll make me feel better'' I said almost welling up

We stood in silence for a moment

He then took my face in his hands and pressed his lips on mine with passion. Our lips were wet from our tears I never felt something so strong in my whole life, my body was shaking as he pulled me closer in his arms, he hugged me caressing my hair and then he whispered

DEAN: '' You are not leaving me'' and then kissed me harder so hard that I was gasping for breath

ME: '' Dean'' I murmured but he would not stop

His lips went down on my throat…. I found a chance to pull away not that I wanted to.

I took his face in my hands caressing his cheek he was burning

ME: '' I can't stay Dean, God gave me a mission and I have to do my job but I can't stay if Castiiel or any other Angel finds me they will kill me, I just have to fight my brother alone''

I said crying.

DEAN: '' I won't let anyone touch you, I promise I'll keep you safe, I lo…'' I pressed my finger on his mouth preventing him from saying the words…

ME: '' Don't make this even harder you'll just hurt me more'' I said, he wouldn't give up though

DEAN: ''You're stubborn aren't you? Please I know we can fight it, there has to be another way whatever may lie ahead we can face it, together'' hearing these words he gave me hope but not enough so I would want to stay, I smiled kissing his lips one more time, one last time before I go.


	4. Once in trouble always in trouble

ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! MY FRIEND IS ON FIRE! :) ENJOY!

* * *

He pulled back letting me breathe like I could, his face was pale, sad but at least he was alive and I should keep him this way no matter what….

ME: ''You must get some rest'' I said trying to make him leave he shook his head in denial. I should be gone by now.

DEAN: '' No, I'm fine.'' He said almost whispering I couldn't stay any longer 'cause If I did then maybe he would convince me to stay and I shouldn't.

ME: ''Dean….'' I said raising his head so we would be face to face I touched his cheek softly he was still burning. I kissed his cheek whispering in his ear…

ME: '' If you get some rest then maybe I will think about it'' that was my first lie I hated me

He looked deeply in my eyes making me feel a little dizzy he leaned over his nose touched mine it felt so good hearing his heart beating I closed my eyes trying to live the moment my last on the earth.

DEAN: ''Promise!'' he said, I couldn't speak

DEAN: ''PROMISE!'' he repeated trembling I started crying again.

ME: ''I, I promise. Now go!'' I replied

He kissed me again how strong could feelings be? How cold was I? NO, YOU CAN'T I screamed to myself as I pulled back. He kept staring at me for a few minutes and then he left I packed as fast as I could and jump out the window leaving a note on the nightstand.

_CASTIEL & URIEL WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT NOW I CAN'T STAY DON'T LOOK ME UP AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I'LL BE FINE AS LONG AS I….DEAN WINCHESTER YOU'RE THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME I CAN'T STAND LOSING YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS FOR YOU I'M SORRY FOR SNEAKING OUT BUT THERE'S NO OTHER WAY. GOODBYE….._

*After hours

I spent the rest of the day in an old chapel and then I transported myself in Seattle where I rent a room in a motel and decided to stay there for as long as I could. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean, I was crying myself to sleep every night and as I had nothing to do to keep my mind off I was doomed.

* * *

2 weeks had passed and I was hunting every demon I could find I was missing Dean badly but I knew it was all for the best. One day while I was eating at a diner I saw Ruby.

ME: ''Hi'' I murmured hoping she was alone she smiled sitting beside me.

RUBY: '' Don't worry I'm alone'' she reassured me.

I lowered my head

ME: ''What do you want?'' I asked

RUBY: '' What are you doing here? They're worried sick why did you leave?'' she said

ME: '' It was a trap'' I started explaining

RUBY: ''What do you mean?'' she asked confused.

ME: '' Sam and Dean said that Castiel ordered them to find me and protect me but….''

RUBY: ''But…?''

ME: ''But the Angels want me dead''

RUBY: ''Why?''

ME: ''Long story'' I said and got up ready to leave

RUBY: ''Where are you going?'' she asked

ME: ''Back in my motel room, I'm sorry, I'm really tired'' I replied

RUBY: ''Mind if I join you?'' she asked

ME: ''Sure'' I said and we head for the motel

The whole time I kinda had the feeling that someone was following us but I let it go.

ME: ''So…''

RUBY: ''I'm glad you're okay Selene'' she said smiling. I shook my head

ME: ''Yeah I won't always be that lucky'' I said sadly

RUBY: ''So, anyway hope I'll see you soon. Be careful'' she replied walking away

I waved and then got in my room.

*3 DAYS LATER

I was at a warehouse fighting a nest of vampires but it didn't go as I thought it would more arrived and it was too late to escape I was lying on the floor when the door burst open and Dean came running in, Sam followed.

ME:'' What the…?'' I murmured

After finishing with this hunt we all head outside I stared them angrily.

ME: ''What are you doing here?'' I screamed.

DEAN: '' We're on a hunt'' he said lying of course. I crossed my hands on my chest.

ME: ''Sam..?'' I said trying not to lose my patience

SAM:'' I have nothing to do with this'' he replied Dean sauntered at my place, I took a step back.

DEAN: '' Alright I wanted to see you ok?'' he admitted

ME: ''No it's not ok I told you it's not safe''

DEAN: ''I don't care, I told you I will protect you'' he replied

ME: '' Dean…'' I started saying but he grabbed my hand pulling me close in his arms just like that morning.

DEAN: ''I know you're afraid but I can make all of your fears go away I can keep you safe if you let me''

He said with those puppy eyes I was missing so much.

ME: ''It's not as easy as you think if they find me…''

DEAN: '' I won't let that happen. I promise.'' He said and then he put his hand on the back of my neck bringing me inches away from his lips

DEAN: '' I love you'' he whispered and then kissed me so hard I felt a little blood on my lips. But this time I wouldn't stop.

ME: ''I love you too Dean Winchester'' I said, I couldn't feel my legs

We stayed hugged for what seemed like centuries and then we heard Sam coughing.

SAM: ''Um, sorry to interrupt but we have to go'' he said we both laughed and head back to the Impala hand in hand.

After I took my staff from my motel room we head back to Bobby's house

BOBBY: '' Dammit girl don't run off like that'' he said while hugging me

ME: ''Hey, Bobby'' I said laughing.

We went inside and crushed on the couches

BOBBY: ''Beers?'' he asked

DEAN: ''Oh, Yes'' he said holding my hand

BOBBY: ''So where did you find her?'' he asked like I wasn't listening

DEAN: '' Well, she was fighting a nest of vamps in Seattle'' he answered smirking at me

BOBBY: ''Girl, where you trying to kill yourself or something?'' he asked.

We laughed and time passed quickly and we were all tired

BOBBY: ''Well, that's it. Sorry pals but I'm off for tonight see ya in the morning'' he said pinching me on my cheek

ALL: ''Goodnight'' we all replied. Sam was the next to leave.

SAM: ''I'm tired too goodnight guys'' he said and got up stairs.

We were locked in each others eyes and I couldn't breathe I was completely numb.

DEAN:'' What are you thinking?'' he asked then breaking the silence

ME: '' I don't know. I'm not even sure I'm thinking. My head is empty'' I replied. He came closer.

DEAN: '' You wanna know what I'm thinking?'' he asked I shook my head.

DEAN: ''I'm thinking, how badly I want to kiss you, how I went crazy when you left, how,…..let me make love to you''

(A/N: if you are offended easily dont read the following lines, but i assure you, its nothing explicit or over the top...)

I didn't have time to respond he threw me back with his body on top of mine he kissed me over and over again not letting me breathe his lips went down on my throat while his hands were taking my blouse off I followed his moves and soon clothes were all over the place he slipped his hands threw my hair taking control of my body, I was making sounds once in a while but not too loud.

DEAN: '' I want you soo bad'' he whispered biting my ear, I smiled.

ME: '' Take me'' I said for the first time in my life I was feeling no hesitation, no right, no wrong no sense of time, or place it was just me and Dean a man and a woman, no Angel, no human, there were no labels tonight.


	5. ANGELS & DEMONS

*THE NEXT MORNING

SAM: ''Wow.'' I heard a voice saying I got up only to find Sam and Bobby staring at us I pocked Dean to wake up.

ME: ''Dean. Dean wake up'' I whispered in his ear

DEAN: '' What? No, Seleeeene!'' he screamed jumping.

I had never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life; I kept looking at Dean avoiding their faces.

BOBBY: '' What's this?'' he asked

DEAN: '' I'm sorry we forgot to go to our rooms'' he apologized, I noticed Sam laughing.

SAM: ''Yeah, it's obvious'' he said.

BOBBY: '' And apparently you forgot to put your clothes on too'' he commented raising one eyebrow.

No one was speaking.

BOBBY: '' Don't be too long, I'm hungry.'' He said heading back to their rooms

I sighed and got up as fast as I could.

DEAN: ''Wow, easy there baby they won't kill us'' he said. I didn't respond.

He grabbed my elbow hiding me in his arms, kissing me so soft I could barely sense it. I sighed again.

DEAN: '' God, I love that smile'' he said smirking at me.

Once we finished we all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, it was silent.

SAM: '' Dean, are you ready?'' he said while getting up grapping his jacket.

DEAN: ''Yeah.'' He replied following his brother.

ME: ''Where are you going?'' I asked worried.

DEAN: ''We have a new hunt in town but we'll be back before you know it, I promise'' he said kissing me again.

I started gathering the plates but Bobby stopped me.

BOBBY: '' Here, let me take this'' he said smiling.

I smiled back still not looking at him completely.

ME: ''You need help?'' I asked trying to be polite.

BOBBY: ''No, hun I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?'' he asked taking me by surprise I barely knew him but he treated me like I was he's daughter or something. He was the kindest man I have ever met.

ME: ''I've never known the word happy 'til now'' I answered with a huge smile on my face he approached me touching my chin smiling

BOBBY: '' That's enough for me'' he replied returning back at his work.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day watching TV and learning some stuff from Bobby's life he later gave me a book to have something to read in my spare time.

It was almost 9 and the moon had made its appearance but they weren't back yet.

I had fallen asleep with the book in my hands when I felt a pair of lips kissing my forehead.

DEAN: ''Sss, go back to sleep'' he said but I didn't listen, I raised up a little bit so I could kiss him.

ME: ''Why were you late. I was worrying..'' I complained.

DEAN: '' I'm sorry babe it didn't go that well'' he said

ME: ''Why, what were you after?'' I asked he lowered his head.

DEAN: '' Well that's the thing we were supposed to go after it but we ended up being chased'' he answered.

ME: '' Are you alright?'' I asked worried.

DEAN: '' Yes, I'm fine. How was your day?'' he asked.

ME:'' Good. I've missed you'' I said kissing him I leaned back so he would be on top. I took his jacket off but before we continue on anything else Bobby yelled

BOBBY: ''Come on idjits dinner's ready'' he informed us

* * *

*A FEW DAYS LATER

We hadn't heard from Cass or Uriel which was good but I was spending most of the day alone 'cause Dean wouldn't let me to go along. One night after they came back I was angry because he hadn't call all day and I was worried.

DEAN: ''I'm sorry '' he apologized

ME: '' Well you should be. I'm stuck in this house as I'm not allowed to go out or come along on any hunt but not calling is too much, I'm going crazy Dean'' I yelled

Not much were left to say it was the third time he was doing this and I was losing my mind.

I walked away but he stopped me

DEAN: '' I'm sorry babe. I know you're worried I promise I won't do that again'' he said.

ME: ''That's what you said the last time but here we are again'' I replied

After he loose his hand I went to sleep in the other room but well I couldn't since I was throwing up the whole time and I kept having the same nightmare over and over again.

* * *

More days passed and just today I discovered that I was pregnant. I heard the door opening and run down happy in the thought of Dean's face when I would tell him but what I saw had just ripped my heart out.

CASTIEL: '' Hello Sister'' he said, I was just standing there not knowing what to say. Dean was still leaning on the door never raising his head.

ME: '' Castiel…?'' I whispered he looked straight at my belly, I lowered my head

URIEL: '' Well, I see you're pretty comfortable here aren't you sis?'' he asked sarcasticly

I stepped back

DEMON: ''Don't you dare lay a finger on this poor girl'' a demon said appearing out of nowhere.

Dean tried to make his way back to me.

DEMON: ''What? Am I ruinning the fun around?'' he asked smiling.

CASTIEL: '' Leave now'' he said angrily

DEMON: '' Oh, didn't your father taught you to be nice at your guests?'' he commented

CASTIEL: ''This isn't my house assbutt'' he replied placing his hand on the demon's forehead but nothing.

DEMON: ''Sorry, kiddo it ain't working on me'' he said proudly throwing Cass on the floor I was just standing there frozen what the hell had just happened..?

CASTIEL: ''Alistair'' he whispered, my heart stopped beating

Castiel was fighting with Alistair while Uriel was taking care of another demon. Castiel seemed to be in trouble. I grabbed Alistair's hands trying to destruct his attention so Cass could breathe again. He threw me on the table.

DEAN: ''Selene!'' he screamed running towards me lifting me up.

Uriel had just killed the demon he was fighting and run over to Alistair. But he took care of them.

My head was about to explode and I wasn't feeling very well.

Just then a bright light covered the entire room and Alistair had disappeared.

When the light went off a familiar shape entered the room, Dean was helping me to get up.

SHAPE: '' Castiel, Uriel'' he said making his way towards them.

CASTIEL: '' Forcas" he replied lowering his head I was left with my jaw still open in shock.

FORCAS: '' Hello sister'' he waved me smiling a bit I was completely numb. He then looked at Dean, who wrapped his hands around me.

URIEL: '' Is something wrong brother?'' he asked.

FORCAS: '' Yes, brother. I believe I made myself clear when I told you to find her no matter what'' I grabbed Dean's shirt pulling myself closer in his arms.

URIEL: '' She knows to cover her trails well enough Forcas and you know it'' he commented loudly, after a few minutes they started fighting.

ME: '' Enough'' I screamed taking a step forward they were all looking at me surprised

ME: '' I don't know what do you want from me and I really don't care. If you want to kill here's your chance just be quick'' I said looking at Forcas.

Dean came beside me. Forcas kept staring at us.

DEAN: '' Angel or not I'll kill you if you touch her'' he threatened him placing his body in front of me.

Uriel tried to approached Dean but Forcas stopped him.

FORCAS: ''You lover her'' he said smiling, Dean looked at him confused

DEAN: ''What?'' he asked

FORCAS: ''You're in love with her. I can see that.'' He replied. My heart was beating a little more faster than it should.

DEAN: '' Yes, I love her. So what?'' he answered.

URIEL: ''Forcas why don't you let me..'' Uriel started saying

Forcas didn't say anything he just smiled at me and Dean and then they all vanished in the bright light that covered the entire room. I was left shocked.

DEAN: ''Babe, are you ok?' he asked I shook my head

Just then Sam and Bobby came running in.

BOBBY: ''What the hell happened in here…?'' he asked.

I was frozen looking at nowhere and nothing specifically all I could feel was Dean's hand on my shoulder nothing would never end I knew that but I just wanted a safe world to raise my child into. Castiel and Uriel would be back, I don't know why Forcas saved me but I was grateful we were all safe for now but things will get worse and then who will save us.?


	6. ABANDON ALL HOPE

Days went by like the wind I still hadn't tell Dean I was pregnant, I was afraid, after all that was going on in this world I started having seconds thoughts but I couldn't kill my babe in a any case, I will try to get out of this alive for my family.

DEAN: '' Did you find him?'' he asked Bobby, he shook his head.

BOBBY: '' No, and he still won't pick up his phone'' he replied desperately.

ME: '' Did Cass or Uriel showed up again?'' I asked afraid.

DEAN: ''She doesn't know?'' he asked Bobby.

ME: ''What, What should I know?''.

DEAN: '' Selene, Uriel is dead'' he informed me I was left in shock.

ME: ''What? Who killed him?''

DEAN: ''Anna''. My gaze was empty I didn't know who I should be more afraid of.

After they told me what had happened lately I went to lie down I seriously needed sometime alone. They went after Sam again.

Thoughts were running fast in my head my life changed in no time and I still couldn't realize what is going on Dean, the babe, the whole Apocalypse thing everything was messed up just then a gasp of wind blew through the window and when I turned back I saw Anna.

ME: ''Anna?'' I whispered trembling.

She sauntered at my place.

ANNA: '' It's good to see you again Selene'' she replied smiling. Something had changed in her.

ME: ''You killed Uriel?'' I asked still couldn't believe it.

ANNA: '' So? It's not like he was windfall or anything'' she said. I was speechless.

ANNA: '' So I see you found the family you've always wanted huh…?'' she asked then smirking at me.

ME: ''What do you want?'' I asked while anger was filling me deep inside.

ANNA: '' I'm here to take you home'' she answered. I took a step back.

ME: ''What?'' I asked again.

ANNA: '' Sister you've forgot what you're here for…Lucifer cannot rise. We have to stop him.'' She said.

ME: ''That's my job actually. Me and Dean will stop him'' I stood my ground.

ANNA: ''Dean. He only cares about his brother he doesn't care for you'' she said.

ME: ''That's not true'' I replied.

She put her hands on my shoulder.

ANNA: '' Selene, don't fool yourself sister he doesn't love you he doesn't even care that you're pregnant''.

ME: '' He doesn't know I'm pregnant. I haven't told him yet.''

ANNA: '' So? He should see the signs. He should notice you're not feeling very well'' she continued.

ANNA: ''I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt and if you stay you will get hurt, trust me I've been there''. She said.

ME: ''What do you mean you've been there…? Did You and Dean..?''

The whole world were slipping under my feet my breath was running so fast it made my chest aching, I swallowed up in the sound of my screaming while my body start shaking.

We were left speechless.

ANNA: '' That's what he does, he sleeps with whoever he finds not caring for other's feelings he's not good enough for you, Selene''

ANNA: ''Come with me sister and we'll make it all okay''. She said I wasn't sure what was her purpose but right that moment all I wanted was to do my job and get the hell out of here.

She placed her hand on my forehead and we were gone into the light.

ME: '' We're back…we're back in Heaven?'' I asked terrified.

ANNA: '' Selene you need training to face Lucifer otherwise you'll die in no time'' she explained. I kept looking around like it was my first time here. By the time I turned around she was gone. I sat down placing my hand on my belly and then I burst into tears, I was betrayed, alone and forced to face Lucifer by myself.

GOD: '' Don't weep my child'' He said I looked up still trembling from fear.

I wiped my tears away and then I felt Him inside me and I felt like I was flying.

ME: '' Help me father'' I begged, listening his voice in my head was something that I couldn't bear even If I needed it.

After His last word was spoken I fell into a deep slumber where I saw my whole life passing by like a movie and everything, every road was leading me back to Dean he was my past, my present and my future maybe he was unfaithful to women but he's not the same anymore, I saw him screaming my name, I saw him crying, I saw things he would never tell me and that was the real Dean, I was angry at Anna for lying to me, but I was more angry to me for believing her.

ME: ''Father, what am I supposed to do?'' I asked His advice.

GOD: ''You must stay here for a few days, Selene'' he replied.

ME: ''What? But what about them? Sam is in danger they're all in danger'' I said.

GOD: '' They'll be fine. You need training my child you know how strong your brother is'' he answered.

ME: '' Alright father. Your will is my command'' I agreed still hesitant though.

ME: '' Where is the sword?'' I asked then.

GOD: '' At a museum in Rome'' he said showing me the place.

After the training was over I went to Bobby's they were all sleeping. Dean was sleeping in my room. I sauntered and sat at the edge of the bed placing my hand on his back.

DEAN: '' Who the….?'' He started saying but when he saw it was me he jumped up hanging me. I couldn't help but giggle.

ME: '' Hey Dean'' I whispered locked in his eyes.

Before I could say another word his lips touched mine with passion he wouldn't let me breathe but I didn't care.

DEAN: '' Why did you leave? I went crazy'' he said almost welling up.

ME: '' I'm sorry Anna made me leave I….''

DEAN: ''Hold on. Anna was here?'' He asked I shook my head.

ME: '' She came after you left to look for Sam.'' Anger was filling his eyes, I kissed him again.

ME: '' I have good news though'' I said smiling.

DEAN: ''What news?'' he asked for a second I thought of telling him that I was pregnant But I let it go.

ME: '' I know where Lucifer's sword Is'' I replied he almost smiled

DEAN: '' You're kidding right…?'' he asked like he couldn't believe it.

I shook my head smiling. He came in for a harder kiss, so hard that actually cut my lips. I groaned in pain but still smiling.

DEAN: ''Sorry'' he whispered his kiss was lighter now but still passionate. This time was even better than the first one he was more gentle and there was definitely more passion.

The next morning they told me about tonight's ritual at the convent and we started getting ready.

DEAN: ''Bobby have you seen Sam?'' he asked worried.

BOBBY: ''No, where's that kid again?'' he replied

DEAN: '' Have you seen him at all?'' he asked me then, I shook my head afraid he was with Ruby.

He grabbed me by my hand holding the shotgun on the other

BOBBY: ''Where are you going…?'' he yelled behind us.

DEAN: '' To stop my brother'' he answered hurted I had to run to catch up with him.

Most of the ride was silent. I was afraid to speak.

ME: ''You don't even know where he is'' I whispered breaking the silence

DEAN: '' I'll find him no matter what'' he yelled I turned my face and looked out the window.

After he found where Sam was he parked the Impala outside the motel and let me in.

DEAN: ''Wait here ok?'' he said walking away.

As time was passing by I was getting worried he left so angry I was afraid he might do anything stupid they shouldn't fight like this after all they're family.

When he came back something had changed he was wearing the mask of anger his face was literally red.

ME: ''What happened?'' I asked he didn't respond I put my hand on his shoulder.

ME: '' Dean, what ha…''

DEAN:'' Just shut up and let me think for a moment ok..?'' he yelled taking me by surprise he never talked to me like this before it's like I wasn't existed.

I leaned back on my sit trying hard to hold the coming tears. We went back to Bobby's.

BOBBY: '' So, did you find him?'' he asked, Dean was fisting walls and cursing under his breath I sat quietly by the corner.

DEAN: '' No, Sam is gone'' he said then. No one was speaking for a while.

BOBBY: '' What are you saying kid? Is he dead?'' he asked terrified. Dean's gaze was empty.

DEAN: '' No. But that would be even better than what he is now Bobby'' he replied I couldn't believe what I was hearing tonight. That wasn't Dean, what changed? I was afraid to ask.

BOBBY: '' What do you mean?'' he asked I couldn't take this anymore so I transported myself in Rome to find the sword.

The moon was up but I had no idea what time was I stopped checking for a while.

When I reached the museum it was almost full so I acted loof pretending I was just there to watch.

ME:'' Excuse me…?'' I asked one of the police man.

MAN:'' Can I help you?'' he asked.

ME:'' Yes, I'm here to see a sword. A very special sword'' I replied.

MAN: '' What sword? we have too many in our collection'' he said proudly.

ME: '' Lucifer's sword'' I replied his eyes sparkled.

MAN: '' Right yes, follow me ma'am'' he answered leading me to where I wanted.

When we entered I saw it lying on the floor protected by a very rare glass as the police man informed me.

ME:'' What time is it, sir…?'' I asked

MAN: '' It's 10:00 o'clock ma'am'' he answered WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME I thought to myself.

ME: '' And what time the museum is closing?''

MAN: '' 12:00 sharp''

I started breathing fast like I was doing every time I was nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean as well the babe would never let me forget him.

I sighed and went to the nearest mole to think for a moment.

After a while I couldn't take anymore of it so I called him.

ME:'' CASTIEL!'' I yelled desperately while tears start filling my eyes.

ME: '' Castiel, please! Help me'' I yelled once more and when the light flickered I turned to face him.

CASTIEL:'' I believe you called me'' he said sauntering at my place. I couldn't stop crying while my body was shaking.

ME: '' Please brother. I need your help'' I begged. He turned around ready to leave.

I would faint any moment now.

ME:'' It's not for me Cass. Not for me. I have a life to take care of now. I can't do this alone, so please…. I never asked you anything I'm risking my life just calling you but I have to think of my babe''

I yelled bursting out in tears my breath was fading.

CASTIEL: '' My order is to kill you, not help you sister'' he replied still not looking at me.

ME: ''Order…from who really? I thought you were only taking God's orders. What happened to you Castiel?'' I said

He was confused of my words. I walked over to him.

ME: '' Castiel I didn't do anything wrong. God chose to talk to me and it's not like I want to listen to everything you or the demons say this isn't the life I would choose and you know it. Please brother, don't punish me for something I didn't do, don't punish him''

I said touching my belly. He was changing.

Before he could speak I fell to the ground as I blacked out.


	7. HELLS BELLS

After hours I woke up lying on an old camp bed I blinked now and then trying to focus to the light a few minutes later I realized I was in a closed room I jumped up panicking a hand pushed me back.

DEAN: '' No need to panic you're safe'' he said almost whispering his face was sad.

I tried to swallow while I was regaining my breath. Silence filled the room. He was staring at me now and again trying to read my face I was nothing more than afraid and worried. Worried for his condition he was broken.

ME: '' How are you?'' I asked even though I knew the answer I didn't want to ask for Sammy right away. It took him a while to respond.

DEAN: '' I'm an asshole.'' He replied looking at me while tears start falling from his eyes.

I shook my head trying to find any word to say but I was empty he came closer.

DEAN: '' Don't try to justify me, I shouldn't talk to you like that for any reason and especially after what he did.'' He continued.

ME: '' What happened with Sam?'' I asked placing my hand on his shoulder, he lowered his head.

DEAN: '' I doubt it's Sam. He's losing Selene'' he answered

ME: '' He's losing what?'' I said my voice was breaking.

DEAN:'' The fight inside him. The fight between good and evil. He's falling''

He replied finally looking at me. I was almost welling up.

I placed my hand softly on his and caress his hair he looked deeply in my eyes and I felt like I would faint again.

His lips touched mine, softly he pushed me back and I could feel his breath in my mouth.

DEAN: ''I'm sorry I was mean to you. Please forgive me'' he whispered licking my ear at the same time.

ME: ''There's nothing to forgive. Please don't stop'' I begged him as I was ripping his shirt off.

Things really heated off and before I knew clothes had been ripped off. He was kissing every naked flesh he could find and I let him take control of my body.

Later that day Castiel appeared. Dean placed his body before me trying to protect me. Cass was confused.

ME: '' What's wrong Cass?'' I asked he stepped forward

CASTIEL: ''I'm not going to hurt her Dean'' he reassured him he still wouldn't leave my side.

DEAN: '' You know from my experience Angels are not that solvent'' he replied. I stepped forward anyway.

CASTIEL: '' Where is Sam, Dean?'' he asked then

Dean was frozen for a moment lowering his head sadly.

DEAN: '' What makes you think I know?'' he said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

CASTIEL: '' I don't know. The fact that he's your brother perhaps..?'' he answered

ME: '' Cass, give him sometime he's hurted'' I said.

DEAN: '' I'm not hurted, I just don't give a damn to where he is'' he yelled

Me and Cass looked each other worried. He was hurting me the way he acted.

CASTIEL: '' We don't have much time Dean, there's a bigger picture here you have to tell me where Sam is..'' he insisted, Dean looked at me there was pain in his eyes.

DEAN: '' A few hours ago I found him at a motel here in Dakota'' he informed Cass.

CASTIEL: ''What happened there?'' he asked.

DEAN: '' We, we fought and I told him not to come back again and I let him go'' he answered I noticed a tiny tear making its appearance but he heed it well.

CASTIEL: ''What? Why did you let him go Dean…?'' he yelled at him

Just then he disappeared taking me with him. We were back at the mole.

ME: '' Why the hell did you take me?'' I screamed.

CASTIEL: '' He will go after Sam'' he said calmly.

ME: ''So?'' I replied angrily.

CASTIEL: '' So if you stayed you would want to follow him and you shouldn't''

ME: '' Yes FYI I still am. See ya'' I said turning to leave but he stopped me.

ME:'' What the hell do you want from me Cass?'' I yelled.

CASTIEL: '' I want you to be responsible. You have a life growing inside of you, you don't want him to get hurt right?'' he replied.

ME: '' You're right. I'm sorry'' I said leaning at the handrail.

ME: '' Can I ask you something?'' I said then breaking the silence.

CASTIEL: '' What?''

ME: ''Why do you care?'' I asked, he was confused of my question.

CASTIEL:'' What do you mean, why do you care?''

ME: '' Why do you care about my babe? A few hours ago you wanted to kill me. What changed?'' I continued he thought it before answering.

CASTIEL: ''Because I thought of what you said to me earlier and I realized you didn't do anything wrong, you were right, we shouldn't punish that little creature and then I thought I only should be taking God's order's and he is not God.'' He replied.

ME: '' He?'' I asked frustrated.

CASTIEL: '' Uriel'' he said, somehow I was sure it was him behind all of this.

ME:'' Well, I guess I should be happy that at least one of us is a bit open-minded. Thank you Castiel'' I answered he shook his head almost smiling.

Silence returned but not for long.

CASTIEL: '' You love him don't you?'' he asked.

ME: ''Excuse me?'' I said pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

CASTIEL: ''Dean. I see the way you're looking at him.''

I lowered my head smiling awkwardly.

ME: '' Of course I love him. He's the father of my child'' I answered.

CASTIEL: '' Why haven't you told him yet..?'' he asked then. It took me a while to respond.

ME:'' 'Cause I'm scared'' I finally replied.

CASTIEL:'' Of what?'' he asked.

I rose my shoulders not willing to answer that.

CASTIEL: '' He's not the same anymore Selene. He changed and even more after you got in his life. He loves you'' he answered I was staring at him with jaws opened in shock.

I couldn't help but smile.

ME: ''How can you be sure of that?''

CASTIEL: '' Because I've seen him. His face softens every time he's looking at you'' he replied

I never thought that the man who tried to kill me once just made me the happiest person alive.

ME: '' Come on'' I said.

CASTIEL: '' Where are you going?'' he asked.

ME: '' To help them. We have to stop Sam'' I explained.

CASTIEL: '' No, it's not safe for you Selene and we can't stop him. We can't stop fate'' he replied.

ME: '' Yes, we can and we will. Come on we don't have much time they're probably at the convent.'' I said placing my hand on his forehead.

It was quite at the convent night's stillness was terrifying me.

We started sauntering but fast enough. Castiel was beside me the whole time.

ME: '' Dean?'' I yelled but Cass stopped me.

CASTIEL: ''Sss'' he said covering my mouth with his hand.

We kept walking when I decided it would be better if we separated he disagreed but we would find them faster this way so he let it go.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and started yelling.

DEAN: ''Sss, babe it's me, it's just me'' he said hugging me.

ME: '' Are you alright?'' I asked caressing his cheek

DEAN: '' Now I am. Come on we don't have much time'' he said taking me by my hand

ME: ''Wait, Cass''

DEAN: '' He's here?'' he asked, I shook my head.

DEAN: '' He'll find his way out. The man is a superhero'' he said and we started running.

Once we reached the place we saw Ruby and Sam was already killing Lilith. She closed the door before we could make it inside.

DEAN: '' Son of a bitch'' he yelled angrily.

We stood there in agony.

DEAN:'' Can you somehow open this freaking door?'' he asked me.

ME: It's too heavy but I'll try'' I said. I stepped back and closed my eyes. Nothing. Dean was waiting impatiently.

ME: ''I'm sorry I can't'' he kept fisting walls and cursing under his breath. I was afraid, suddenly we heard a crack and we assumed the door opened and we were right Dean run inside holding the knife in his hands walking towards them.

RUBY: ''You're too late'' she said.

DEAN: '' I don't care'' he replied stabbing her with her own knife while Sam was holding her arms. I was just standing there in shock.

SAM: '' I'm sorry'' he apologized to his brother just then the floor-start trembling and then opened in two.

Sam had grabbed Dean's shirt and Dean was holding Sam from his arms. None of them looked at me the whole time.

SAM:'' He's coming'' he said his voice was shaking. I run to them placing my hand on their forehead taking them away from there.

'That night it started, Lucifer was free the world is literally at the end of everything and I, all I do is keep looking for a tomorrow. Tomorrow, it sounds so funny there's no hope for us we're doomed. All seems lost and I'm just waiting for death to knock on my door. That's all I can do and that's all I do at least I hope for a painless one.'


	8. BEFORE THE END

Every day was meaningless to me, Dean , was far away from home not calling again from what I was learning from Bobby he kept fighting with his brother and now they're on separate ways. I was throwing up the whole time and had terrible nightmares waking me up in the middle of the night I'm sure Bobby was fed up with me. Cass never appeared again I figured he forgot me too I was tired and alone, I had read every single book in Bobby's house so now I was reading again GONE WITH THE WIND my favorite.

BOBBY: '' Selene?'' he yelled from downstairs.

ME: '' I'm here'' I yelled back.

BOBBY: '' Hey, how's my girl?'' he asked smiling.

ME: '' I'm good'' I answered not looking at him.

I turned around and start sauntering in the living room.

BOBBY: '' That bad huh…?'' he commented raising one eyebrow.

ME: '' No really I'm good, thanks to you'' I replied caressing his back slowly.

But the coming silence couldn't hide my pain.

ME: ''Any news..?'' I asked not daring pronounce his name.

BOBBY: '' I don't know where they are but I know they're okay'' he said forcing a smile.

I shook my head as I stood up.

ME: '' Come on you must be hungry'' I said walking back to the kitchen.

BOBBY: '' I don't believe you girl you cooked?'' he asked surprised. I smiled offering him a sit.

ME: '' Sure I did. Enjoy'' I replied setting up the table.

After we finished we got up simultaneously.

BOBBY: '' You need me anything else?'' he asked.

ME: '' No, you go get some rest I'll stay here to clean a bit'' I reassured him he smiled and then walked away.

I started washing the dishes while tears had filled my eyes. I was checking my cell every now and then hoping for a message but absence and ignorance was every where I looked. After I was done with the dishes I did the rest of the house trying to keep my mind off when suddenly I fainted and crushed on the floor.

Hours later I started blinking and tried to get up but a hand pushed me back.

BOBBY: '' Don't get up hunny you need rest'' he said.

ME: '' What happened?'' I asked trying to remember how I got on this bed.

BOBBY: '' You passed out while cleaning. Why did you cleaned the rest of the house sweetie don't you think about your babe?'' he start preaching.

I fell in his arms crying.

ME: '' I can't Bobby, I can't. I can't take it anymore his absence is killing me'' I started yelling. He was caressing my hair trying to comfort me.

ME: '' I can't think of nothing not even my own baby'' I said bursting out in tears.

BOBBY: '' Sh….. it's gonna be ok sweetie I promise, it's all gonna be ok'' he replied

I fell asleep in his arms all cried out and then he put me back in my bed. I got up once in the middle of the night by voices screaming.

DEAN: '' So what do you want me to do huh, Bobby?'' he yelled angrily hurting me once more.

BOBBY: '' I want you to shut your mouth and listen to me carefully. Up there there's a girl hurted and betrayed forced to face Lucifer alone maybe she doesn't mean that much to you but she does to me and I won't let you hurt her anymore.''

He shouted at him. Tears start falling uncontrollably.

DEAN: '' What am I supposed to do? Babysit her?'' he replied.

My heart had been literally ripped out. Bobby pushed him 'cause I heard a glass breaking.

BOBBY: '' How self-involved can you be? She meant nothing to you?'' he yelled

DEAN: '' You have no idea how much she means to me Bobby'' he said angrily.

BOBBY: '' Then why the hell are you doing this..?''

DEAN:'' What the f*** am I doing?''

BOBBY: '' THIS! Not calling her she spents most of the day by the phone, she doesn't sleep or eat a week ago she passed out while she was cleaning the house who knows what might have happened to her…'' he stopped before saying anything stupid.

I had grabbed the walls trying not to faint again.

BOBBY: '' I want to see her happy again'' he added after a long silence.

DEAN: '' And I have a brother to watch over. Don't you care about Sammy?''

BOBBY: '' Of course I do idjit. But I care about her as well. She filled me, she filled my lonely and miserable life I can't stand watching her screaming from pain'' he said.

DEAN: '' Then maybe I should disappear forever from her life. I won't cause anymore pain if she forgets me'' he answered.

BOBBY: ''She can't forget you, you idiot. She L.O.V.E.S you deal with it'' he yelled.

DEAN: '' I can't deal with it Bobby. Not right now.'' He answered I felt like I would throw up again, HE DOESN'T LOVE ME I kept saying to myself.

BOBBY: '' Where are you going?'' he asked.

DEAN: '' I'm leaving.'' He said calmly, I was trembling.

BOBBY: ''At least say goodbye''

The door closed and I tried to get down, Bobby was staring at me with pain and anger filling his eyes. I passed out on the stairs.

The next morning I got up quietly and left a letter to Bobby

'Please forgive me for sneaking out but I can't take this anymore Bobby. I want you to know that I love you and I think of you as a father as well. Thank you for all the good moments we shared together, God bless you and He will take care of you-you have my word. Thank you for everything and if you see him again tell him I love him to death and that I forgive him I really hope he is happy and safe. Farewell my friend and take care.'

Afterwards I went back to the mole where I called Cass.

CASTIEL: '' Selene'' he said walking towards me. I didn't answer.

CASTIEL: '' Why did you call me?'' he asked.

I looked at him for what seemed like centuries he was confused.

ME: '' Kill me'' I replied then leaving him in shock.

CASTIEL: ''What?'' he whispered.

ME: '' Don't ask too much just do what I say''.

CASTIEL:'' And why would I do that?''

I turned around staring at the sea crying. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

CASTIEL: '' What happened sister?'' he asked worried.

ME: '' That's none of your business. Will you do me this favor?'' I said.

He was just standing there frozen.

ME: '' Come on this was your order once'' I continued.

CASTIEL: ''It's not anymore'' he answered turning to leave.

ME: ''Please Castiel, I am going to die one day at least let me die willingly'' I begged him.

CASTIEL: '' I'm sorry sister I'm not gonna be a part of this madness of yours'' he said.

ME: '' Fine, I know many out there who are dying to see me dead. Goodbye brother.'' I said before disappearing.

A week has passed and I haven't stopped looking for Lucifer always on the road with no food or water when I happened to see a place called HARVELLE'S ROADHOUSE having nothing to lose I entered hesitantly begging for some water. A woman took care of me.

WOMAN: '' Gosh, girl you will die when was the last time you had water…?'' she asked terrified of what I looked like I hadn't see my face in a long time.

GIRL: ''Here'' she said handing me two bottles of water and a pie.

ME: ''Thank you'' I whispered you could barely hear my voice.

After I ate I decided to call Dean but there was the answering machine who answered as always. I left the message anyway.

ME:'' Dean, I'm tired, I know you don't love me anymore I respect that but I do, I will always love you I just wanted to hear your voice one last time. I'm leaving Dean but you will always have a place in my heart. And don't fight with Sammy anymore. Goodbye Dean, I love you''

After I hung up I kept walking for hours when I got lost in a forest. I lay down and closed my eyes for a while. I woke up by voices calling my name.

MAN: '' Hello, sister'' a familiar voice said. I turned to face him at last.

ME: '' Lucifer'' I whispered. He smiled sauntering at my place, I didn't move.

LUCIFER:'' I heard rumors you were looking for me'' he continued. I inhaled deeply.

ME'' You heard right'' I said.

LUCIFER: '' So, what can I do for you?'' he asked

ME: '' I want you to kill me'' I answered fast and stable taking him by surprise.

He laughed.

LUCIFER: '' Well, I didn't see that coming'' he replied sarcastically.

ME: '' So?'' I asked impatiently. He stared at me.

LUCIFER: '' So, no'' he finally said. My eyes opened wide.

ME: ''Why not..? Isn't this what you want?'' I asked.

LUCIFER: '' No, I want to kill you but slowly I want to cause you so much pain that you will feel it even when your dead and I want your precious Dean to be an eye-witness of this event. I'll do it my way sister, because I love hearing your scream''

He replied smiling and before I knew it we were gone.

After hours we were in a dark and cold basement and all you could see was chains everywhere he threw me on the floor and I was hoping I could turn back the time. He then trapped me with fire and walked off.

I felt my body shaking and my face was sweaty. Hours later he came back holding a knife.

He put the fire off and tied me in one of the chains, it was so cold.

LUCIFER: '' Now, the show must go on'' he said calling someone. I was left frozen and scared to death what was I doing? I really was a terrible mother.


	9. WHAT IS AND WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE

I had closed my eyes waiting for death to take me, Dean was always there trapped in my head, I wanted to scream but fear wouldn't let me I was motionless waiting for my end.

LUCIFER:'' Now, we hope Dean will be here soon but while we're waiting a gash will kill some time..'' he said while cutting my arm so deep it actually made me numb from pain. But this was pure entertainment for him. A few hours later I was blacked out but I could barely hear the voices. He then untied me laying me on the cold ground I started shaking I heard steps walking away, he was leaving. Not long after he left the door burst open and a familiar voice called my name, bliss took me over.

DEAN: '' Selene!'' he yelled running towards me. He hold me in his arms.

DEAN: '' Son of a bitch'' he said, while I kept coughing blood

ME: '' D…Dean'' I murmured forcing a smile.

DEAN: '' It's ok, it's alright babe I'm here, I'm really here don't talk'' he replied kissing my hair.

SAM: '' Oh my God, is she breathing?'' he asked I was happy to hear his voice again.

DEAN: '' Barely, help me get her up'' he answered and then I felt two strong arms lifting me up.

Luckily we made it out in time.

BOBBY: '' Holy crap. What the hell did he do to her..?'' he said I was surprised he was there too. None of the boys answered.

Most of the ride was silent.

DEAN: '' Alright knock it off'' he yelled then pissed off.

BOBBY: '' What?'' he asked.

DEAN: ''Either say what you wanna say or quit staring at me.'' He said.

BOBBY: '' I don't want to say anything'' he replied, Dean inhaled deeply.

DEAN: '' Of course what more can you say you said everything to me that night'' he complained.

SAM: '' Guys..'' he whispered.

BOBBY: ''Well was I wrong?. She tried to kill herself boy because she thought you didn't love her anymore.'' He yelled.

DEAN: '' She really thought that…?'' he asked

BOBBY: ''She heard everything we said that night after you left she passed out on the stairs.'' He continued, I wanted to tell him to stop but I couldn't even move. I kept coughing and shaking.

At the house, they gently lay me on a bed where I fell into a deep slumber.

I finally woke up after many hours of sleeping.

ME: '' Dean..?'' I asked trying to focus to the light again.

SAM: '' He went down to get some water'' he answered. I tried to raise up a bit.

There's then an awkward silence in which we both seem to be comfortable.

SAM: '' How are you feeling?'' he asked then.

ME: '' Broken'' I replied not looking at him.

SAM: '' Why did you do this?'' he continued it took me a while to respond

ME: ''Have you ever loved someone so much that when you're away from each other you can't even breathe?'' I explained he just looked at me frozen.

SAM: '' Wow, I had no idea how much you loved him'' he said just then a knock on the door interrupt us.

DEAN: ''Oh, sorry I didn't want to interrupt I brought you some water but I'll leave''

SAM: ''No, it's ok you have a lot to say I can come back later'' he said walking away. Dean was still leaning on the door. I couldn't look at him.

ME: '' How's Bobby?'' I asked trying to break the silence.

DEAN: '' Sad. He was really worried about you'' he replied stepping forward.

My heart skipped a bit.

ME: '' At least someone cares'' I whispered.

DEAN: '' He's not the only one'' he said. Suddenly he placed his hand on mine.

DEAN: '' You really thought I stopped loving you?'' he asked then. I lowered my head.

ME: '' What would you think if I had said all those words for you?'' I replied trembling.

His cheek touched mine while caressing my hair.

DEAN: '' I know I was an idiot, I really hope you can forgive me 'cause I don't know how to live without you''

I locked his face in my hands looking deeply in his eyes

ME: '' There's nothing to forgive, Dean, I never blamed you for anything I know that for whatever you do there's a reason I just want to know you're okay. I love you, YOU idiot''

I saw a tiny tear that begun to fall.

DEAN: '' How can you still love me?'' he asked. I smiled.

ME: '' Got me…?'' I replied laughing. He kissed me hungrily until I moaned from pain.

DEAN: ''Sorry'' he murmured pulling away. The bruises were too many and all over my body I could barely stand up.

After I was completely healed, Dean confessed that he knew all about the babe and that Bobby had told him the day after I left so now me, Sam and Dean went off to take Lucifer's sword.


	10. IN MY TIME OF DYING

LUCIFERS ANGEL: Well, guys this is the last chapter of my story I know it's not exactly how things happened but hey unleash your imagination as it says, besides I wanted a special end, anyway thank you for your good reviews and I'm really glad you liked it love you all

* * *

Around 7am, we were in Rome we rent a motel room and crushed waiting for the night. Dean slept for a couple of hours while Sam was cleaning the guns I was feeling sick since this morning.

SAM: '' Are you alright?'' he asked as I got out of the bathroom.

ME: '' I don't know I've been feeling weird since this morning'' I confessed

SAM: '' Did you throw up?''

ME: '' No, I don't think it's the pregnancy thing. I, cough blood most of the time and I feel weak'' I explained. There was worry in his eyes.

SAM: '' You wanna go see a doctor?''

ME: '' No, I'm sure it's nothing serious don't worry'' I tried to reassure him.

SAM: ''What about the blood?'' he asked.

ME: '' Maybe I bite my tongue by mistake'' I said. When Dean woke up Sammy went out for a walk I was awfully silent since he left. Dean came beside me placing his hand on my belly sending spines all over my body.

DEAN: '' When this little guy comes out we're leaving'' he whispered in my ear.

ME: ''What?'' I asked confused.

DEAN: '' What..? We can't keep on doing this Selene there's a bigger picture here'' he explained pointing at my belly. I kept staring in his gorgeous eyes.

ME: '' Don't be silly you can't just leave like that'' I commented.

DEAN: '' Who can stop me?'' he argued.

ME: ''Everyone. You can't escape from your fate Dean'' I replied.

DEAN: '' Are you serious? I don't give a shit about my fate. I wanna have a family, I want to live a normal life for once'' he snapped back.

ME: '' You know we can't have that''

He leaned back, hurted by my words.

DEAN: '' So, what you think you can just raise him by yourself?'' he yelled

ME: '' I won't be by myself'' I said raising my voice a bit.

DEAN: '' Oh, really and who do you think will help you Cass, or your Angel pals that by the way want you dead..?'' he continued I was getting tired by this conversation but I don't think he would let it go so easy.

He touched my hand softly playing with my fingers.

DEAN: '' You don't want us to have a family?'' he asked then.

ME: '' Of course I do, in a perfect world. But Dean this isn't a perfect world in fact this is the opposite of perfect it's a hole filled with shit. I don't know what to do and now with the babe I'm..'' he placed his finger on my lips.

DEAN: '' We'll find a way, I know we will because we're meant to be babe, I've never felt like this before and I didn't even believe in Angels. You fill me, you're the reason why I still live otherwise I don't know probably I would kill myself'' he replied and then his lips touched mine. So this is it? Is this what love feels like…? I was whole I knew my heart was complete even if we die it will be worth it because I won't die alone.

Many hours later I hold the sword in my hands as Bobby tries to trace Lucifer.

DEAN: '' How are you..?'' he asks kissing my cheek

ME: '' I'm complete'' I reply kissing him passionately.

BOBBY: '' Bingo'' he shouts and we both saunter at his place

ME: '' Did you find him?''

BOBBY: '' Yeap! Minnessota'' he informs us.

DEAN: '' Great so let's get going'' he says and with that we live.

My heart was pounding and my whole body was shaking and for a moment the babe kicked.

But that feeling I had since this morning wouldn't let go.

DEAN: ''Babe, are you alright? Your face is pale'' he asks worried.

ME: '' Yeah, I'm good. I'm just afraid'' I lied as better as I could.

He hugged me and I was trying hard to stand at my feet.

DEAN: '' We'll fight this together'' he comforted me while kissing my forehead.

BOBBY: '' Okay, guys ready?'' he asked as we stood outside the church Lucifer was in.

We nodded and start sauntering inside. The end was close but I had Dean and no matter what we would be together.

The main hall was empty at least no one else would have to face this.

SAM: ''There must be a basement'' he whispered, Bobby nodded

DEAN: '' Why don't we separate? If you find it call us'' he suggested.

SAM: ''Ok, just be careful'' he replied and we took the right side.

After a while before we take the stairs I stopped him and we were face to face.

I was trying to memorize his piercing green eyes and the feeling they were giving me anytime I was looking in them.

I could hear his heart beating.

ME: '' There's something I want to tell you don't interrupt me until I'm done'' I began trying to fight back the coming tears.

ME:'' I love you more than anything I too never felt this way in my life I was cold, I was a nothing, a so called Angel you gave me everything, you made me an Angel a real Angel you are all I ever wished I can't see you fading so….'' I took Michael's grace out of my pocket.

DEAN: ''What's this?'' he asked I lowered my head.

ME: '' That's Michael's grace'' I replied.

DEAN: '' Oh, God you're not asking me to…''

ME: '' I'm asking you to save our babe. Please Dean just think of him. It wasn't a plan to get you to accept Michael I love you, I really do but I want the best for our child'' I explained he was confused.

DEAN: ''Fine'' he answered after a long silence I smiled while I was feeling tears on my cheek.

ME: ''Thank you. Oh, and you should call the others I think we're at the right place'' I said.

We stood there looking at the closed door I was still trembling, Dean never left my hand.

SAM: '' Ok, let's do this'' he said. I took a deep breath and looked at Dean. Sam knocked the door down but Lucifer didn't turn to face us.

Dead silence.

LUCIFER: '' You were late'' he finally said. I could feel Dean's anger growing.

I placed my hand on my tummy.

DEAN: '' Sorry you had to wait'' he replied sarcasticly. He turned around smiling at me.

LUCIFER: '' Oh, look at this the whole family together how moving'' he answered laughing.

He started sauntering at our place closer to me though. Dean pulled me closer in his arms.

Just then he pinned me on the wall as well as the others.

LUCIFER: '' Hello sis, long time no see'' he said grabbing me by my throat.

DEAN: ''Let her go you son of a bitch'' he yelled angrily. It didn't seem to work.

Lucifer smiled at him as I was gasping for breath. He punched me on the face over and over again until I started losing consciousness, Dean was struggling to set free. Lucifer pinned me on the wall once more and stood before me. He raised his hand and start chanting in Latin the light inside me was fading.

DEAN: '' Noooo'' he yelled.

All of a sudden Sam managed to set him self free and threw Lucifer on the ground.

He looked at him shocked.

SAM: '' You stay away from her got it?'' he said

Me, Bobby and Dean were lying on the ground as well Dean was crawling back to me I was shaking and I could taste the blood in my mouth. His hand took my hair away from my face revealing a lake of tears.

DEAN: '' Hey, babe can you hear me? Hey, it's gonna be ok I will make the pain go away'' he comforted me kissing my lips.

ME: '' No Dean it's over for me'' I said while coughing. He softly caressed my cheek

DEAN: '' Don't talk like that nothing it's over yet''

LUCIFER: '' But it is over my friend. She's dying'' he interrupt us

DEAN: '' Shut your mouth asshole'' he snapped back.

LUCIFER: You can't save her Dean, I poisoned her with my blood it's too late'' he continued Sam pinned him on the wall he was stronger than I thought.

LUCIFER: '' Sam, you disappointed me I had better plans for you boy''

BOBBY: '' Selene where's the sword..?'' he asked in a hurry I pointed where it laid.

Dean wouldn't leave my side I could feel his tears on my cheek

Bobby threw the sword to Sam and he put it deep in his heart, Lucifer was gone.

They were all standing beside me as death was surrounding me but most of the pain was gone I opened my eyes to look at them for one last time. Dean was all cried out.

DEAN: Please don't leave me'' he begged I smiled. I looked over at Sam.

ME: ''Thank you'' I whispered

He nodded crying.

Bobby just forced a smile on me

I met Dean's face again.

ME: '' I love you'' I murmured letting a tiny tear escape.

He kissed me softly but I could feel his need and hunger. This was all I was taking with me in Heaven.

DEAN: '' I love you too babe. Please don't leave me'' he replied holding my hand. Just then we heard steps running.

BOBBY: '' They're coming'' he said

I placed my hand on Dean's cheek

ME: '' Close your eyes'' I whispered before they could say a word the light inside me fade out covering the entire room.

I was gone.

My soul was flying filled with mixed feelings. Since I got back in Heaven I was Dean's personal guardian Angel I never took my eyes off of him. I was happy because I knew he could sense my presence and I was happy because he was able to find a new love and the family he always wanted, Sam stayed with Bobby and they opened a service station.

One day I saw them at my grave.

SAM: '' You think she's happy up there..?'' he asked

BOBBY: '' I hope she is'' he replied leaving a flower on.

DEAN: '' I know she is. I can feel it, in my soul'' he answered I couldn't help but cry.

They looked at each other smiling.

SAM: ''You still love her don't you..?'' he asked Dean.

DEAN: '' I will always love her.'' He said.

ME: ''Always'' I repeated the word in my head.


End file.
